Amnesia
by Jess Wazowski
Summary: Sakura,Sasuke y Naruto eran un equipo de ladrones que se dedicaban a trabajar para distintas personas pero un a noche algo sale mal y pierden a un miembro del equipo. Años después descubren que está vivo y trabajando para Akatsuki un grupo que tiene dominio total de Tokio. ¿Podrán salvar a su amigo?


**Amnesia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se puede observar a tres siluetas corriendo y saltando entre los techos de la ciudad al igual que se puede escuchar el sonido de sirenas y pistolas. Las tres siluetas visten ropa negra para formar parte de las sombras y oscuridad de la noche.

—No lo lograremos—dijo la chica de cabellos rosas al punto del llanto. De complexión delgada, con piernas marcadas gracias al ejercicio y cabello largo lacio de un inusual color rosa que llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran de color jade y tenían un brillo que sólo encontrabas en los diamantes.

De pronto las tres siluetas se detienen.

—Tienes razón, ustedes váyanse yo los distraeré. —Sasuke habló, una de las tres siluetas y líder del equipo. Era alto, delgado pero con músculos marcados y de tez pálida. Con cabello largo a los lados y despeinado de color negro azulado.

—No te voy a dejar, no después…

—No estaba preguntando tu opinión. Naruto llévatela.

—Teme… ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?—habló por primera vez la silueta restante. Un chico casi de la misma estatura que Sasuke, de piel bronceada y cabello amarillo brillante como el sol con ojos azules como el mar, irradiaba una luz inexplicable. Tenía músculos marcados y unas extrañas marcas de nacimiento en las mejillas que lo hacía parecer un gato.

—¡Tú no puedes decidir cosas por mí Sasuke-kun!

—Sakura tienes que hacerlo, yo los buscaré lo prometo. Te buscaré, sólo tienes que esperarme ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?— tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura y en su mirada se podía ver la súplica que estaba haciendo.

—Es una promesa.— respondió mirándolo a los ojos más negros que alguna vez haya visto.

—Naruto cuida de ella.—El rubio sólo asintió ante su petición.—Váyanse… ¡AHORA! —Les gritó al observar que ninguno de los dos se movía.

—Sakura-chan vamos.—Naruto tomó la mano de Sakura y siguieron corriendo entre los techos hasta perderse en la oscuridad, durante su huida unos momentos después de dejar a Sasuke haciendo una distracción se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de esa dirección.

—N-no… ¡NOOOOOO! ¡SASUKE-KUN!—gritó con desesperación y lágrimas Sakura al observar la gran nube de humo, no pudo sostener de pie se derrumbó en el piso hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Sakura-chan tenemos que irnos, él está bien no te preocupes. Vamos.—Naruto tomó entre sus brazos a Sakura para huir, en el estado que se encontraba solo les alentaría el paso por lo que decidió correr por los dos, después de todo prometió cuidar de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinco años después.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado cinco años desde aquella noche en la que por primera vez el trabajo que tenían los tres salió mal, nunca les había pasado. Desde aquella noche no han vuelto a ver a su amigo Sasuke Uchiha, ambos creen que murió en esa horrible explosión pero una pequeña parte de ellos tiene la esperanza de encontrarlo, siguieron con sus vidas normales en un modo de tratar de vivir con el dolor que les causo la pérdida de su amigo de la infancia.

Sakura vivía en un pequeño pero cómodo departamento en la ciudad, tenía un gato de color negro llamado Chidori que la hacía compañía para no sentir tanto la soledad.

Naruto por el otro lado se casó con su novia de la secundaria, Hinata una adorable chica demasiado tímida de extraños ojos color perla y un hermoso cabello azul. Llevaban 3 años casados, querían disfrutar unos años de casados estando ellos solos antes de tener hijos, seguían en la etapa de luna de miel. Vivían en una gran casa en la zona más lujosa de la ciudad, regalo de bodas del padre de Hinata un empresario bastante exitoso.

Después de esa noche Sakura y Naruto dejaron su trabajo como ladrones trataron de llevar una vida normal como las demás personas y jamás mencionan esa noche, es demasiado doloroso.

—Chidori-kun es hora de tu baño, no te escondas. — llamaba en una voz dulce Sakura su gato mientras lo buscaba debajo de la cama. Su largo cabello había desaparecido, ahora lo tenía cinco dedos debajo del hombro y usaba flequillo. El sonido del timbre interrumpió la búsqueda de su gato.—¿Quién es? —gritó pero no recibía respuesta más que el sonido incesante de su timbre. — SHANNARO DEJA DE TOCA EL TIMBRE—una vena le palpitaba en la frente al abrir la puerta y ver quién era la molestia.

—Sakura-chan ha pasado un tiempo—fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes de que Sakura le diera un enorme abrazo de oso. Naruto no había cambiado mucho en estos cinco años, seguía siendo el mismo.

—Naruto ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Sakura después del abrazo.

—Vine a hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro. Prepararé un poco de té. —lo guió hasta el comedor y se dirigio a la cocina—¿Cómo está Hinata? Hace tanto que no la veo—buscaba en la alacena el té.

—Ella está genial, sigue trabajando en las fundaciones de niños necesitados y haciendo obras de caridad. —la sonrisa en su rostro delataba lo mucho que la amaba.

—Bien por ella. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu visita? —llevaba una bandeja con té y rebanadas de pastel. —La última vez que nos vimos fue el día de tu boda.

—Sí, supongo que los dos hemos estado ocupados. —habló con melancolía y algo de vergüenza por no mantener el contacto.

—Está bien, fui yo la que se alejó. Lo siento. —Sakura tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. Tomó asiento enfrente de él y le sirvió el té.

—Ha sido difícil para ti, lo sé. El motivo de mi visita además de extrañarte es que te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Propuesta de qué? — preguntó mientras comía su pastel.

—Un trabajo. —La mirada de Naruto irradiaba felicidad. —No un trabajo de oficina, ya sabes un trabajo como el que solíamos tener.

Sakura tenía una expresión de sorpresa. Cuando finalmente se recuperó contestó. —Ya no hago esos trabajos Naruto, lo sabes muy bien. —su tono era muy serio.

—Lo sé, lo sé pero esta es una excelente oportunidad y la paga es muy buena, demasiada buena para un trabajo tan sencillo. —Naruto estaba demasiado emocionado. —¿Acaso no extrañas esos días? ¿La emoción de saber que te podrían atrapar pero que no lo harían porque eres demasiado buena en lo que haces? ¿Entrar y salir de un lugar prohibido? ¿La satisfacción de saber que eres la mejor en esto? ¿Nada? —una de las cosas que tenía Naruto era que hablaba sin parar.

—¿Sí es tan sencillo porque no lo haces tú solo? —evadió sus preguntas con otra pregunta.

—Sabes muy bien que yo no puedo hacerlo solo, yo te necesito y a…—se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que lo iba a nombrar. — No puedo pensar en nadie más para hacer esto conmigo. Como dije la paga es excelente Sakura-chan 350,000 dólares jamás nos habían ofrecido una paga así.

—¿Acaso vas a entrar a la caja fuerte de un banco a robar? —no ocultó su shock y al ver que Naruto se quedó en silencio lo supo. —Oh por kami-sama ¿es eso? ¿El trabajo es robar un banco?

—Sabes que podríamos hacerlo. —dijo sin vergüenza y con orgullo. — Pero no, no es un banco se trata de Akatsuki.

Sakura casi escupe su pastel—¡Estás demente! ¿Quieres robarle a la mafia?

—Es un trabajo sencillo, entrar y salir con un chip en el que este sujeto parece tener mucho interés. Nos quiere a nosotros porque sabe que somos los mejores ¿Qué piensas Sakura-chan?

Sakura tenía una mirada seria y el ceño un poco fruncido. Hace mucho que no estaba en acción, cuando Naruto hizo todas esas preguntas su inner quería gritar: SHANNARO POR SUPUESTO NO HAY NADIE MEJOR QUE YO SOY LA REINA CLARO QUE LO HARÉ.

Era muy difícil para ella, desde la desaparición de Sasuke jamás volvieron a hacer un trabajo a pesar de todas las ofertas. —Yo… No lo sé Naruto, no me siento lista. Esos días quedaron atrás para mí.

—Bien, no me dejas otra opción más que recurrir al chantaje. Sakura-chan necesitas el dinero el trabajo que tienes no te deja nada para ti, sabes muy bien que esto sería excelente para…

Sakura lo interrumpió.—No hagas eso, no me hagas sentir culpable—dio un largo suspiro. —Bien. Lo haré ¿Cuándo nos infiltraremos?

Naruto no podía ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.—Mañana por la noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akatsuki era la organización más grande de Tokio, tenían control absoluto de toda la ciudad, nada pasaba sin que ellos se enteraran muchos creían que ellos eran la mafia, qué equivocados estaban. Su símbolo era una nube de color rojo, si encontrabas ese símbolo en algún edificio, puesto o casa significaba que Akatsuki tenía control sobre ello.

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban dentro de una camioneta blindada que tenía varias pantallas que daban acceso al sistema de seguridad de Akatsuki, a unas calles de su edificio principal.

Sakura había amarrado su cabello en una coleta y había dejado su flequillo. Vestía ropa completamente negra, blusa de mangas, pantalón y botas. Llevaba un cinturón lleno de utensilios que le servirían en la misión. En su oreja derecha llevaba un pequeño micrófono y auricular para comunicarse con Naruto.

Naruto vestía igual y tenía el mismo auricular en la oreja izquierda. Sakura entraría por el chip mientras que Naruto se quedaría en la camioneta para ayudarla a entrar y salir a través de las cámaras.

—¿Cómo los viejos tiempos eh? —dijo Naruto mientras movía las manos en el teclado del computador. Al no recibir respuesta volteó a ver a Sakura y se arrepintió. — Mierda, lo siento Sakura-chan.

Sakura miraba hacia el piso con tristeza.—No te preocupes—dio un suspiro—Estoy nerviosa hace mucho que no hacíamos esto.

—Lo sé, extrañaba esto.

—¿El trabajo de oficina es muy aburrido? —preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras metía unas cosas en una mochila negra.

—Sí… Amo a Hinata y sé que a ella nunca le gustó que hiciera esto pero el trabajo en la empresa de su padre me hace querer colgarme del techo con la corbata que me veo obligado a usar.

Sakura rió. —Bueno nadie dijo que el matrimonio sería fácil. —se colgó la mochila en sus hombros. —Ha llegado la hora.

—Buena suerte Sakura-chan. —la mirada de Naruto tenía escrita la palabra orgullo.

—Estoy a punto de entrar a robarles a la organización más poderosa de Tokio, necesitaré la ayuda de todos los dioses. —Sakura salió de la camioneta y se dirigió a la parte trasera de un edificio, con agilidad trepó por la escalera de incendios hasta llegar al techo.

— _Vaya alguien estuvo entrenando todos estos años._ —habló con admiración Naruto por el auricular quién la observó desde la camioneta subir.

—Tal vez. Algunos hábitos son difíciles de dejar—respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras corría por el techo.

— _Dímelo a mí._ —Sakura estaba saltando entre los techos. — _Recuerda Sakura-chan es muy sencillo, entrar y salir. Encontrarás una ventanilla del aire acondicionado en la parte izquierda del techo._

—Lo tengo. —la abrió con un destornillador eléctrico pequeño que sacó de su cinturón. — Voy a entrar. —saltó adentro del ducto. —¿Hacia dónde?

— _Izquierda, todo derecho._ —Sakura iba gateando por el ducto de ventilación. — _Ahora hacia la derecha, te toparás con tres distintas direcciones, ve a hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha._

—Odio estos malditos ductos de ventilación, son demasiados estrechos. —se quejó mientras seguía las indicaciones.

— _Bueno has subido algo de peso en estos años._ —dijo sin darse cuenta. Oh, no.

—¿Me acabas de llamar gorda? —una vena sobresalía de la frente de Sakura.

— _Etto, lo s-siento Sakura-chan n-no quise decir eso._ —Ahora Naruto temblaba de miedo, Sakura enojada era algo que nadie en su vida querría ver.

—Cuando acabé esto te meteré un palo por el culo. Veo una luz roja viniendo de la derecha.

— _Ese es el cuarto, ahí se encuentra el chip._ —Naruto estaba sudando frío ante la amenaza de Sakura.

No perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia ahí, con el mismo destornillador abrió la ventanilla con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Observó que esa habitación estaba vacía a excepción de un pequeño mueble de cristal en el centro con algo adentro. Se encontraba casi a oscuras a excepción por una luz del techo que iluminaba únicamente el centro.

—Repíteme porque es tan valioso este chip. —tenía un mal presentimiento.

— _Nosotros no hacemos preguntas, sólo robamos._

—Para ser tan poderosos Akatsuki tiene un terrible sistema de seguridad. —Saltó de la ventanilla con cuidado. Lentamente se acercó al mueble de cristal. —Es un chip de color negro, tiene algo escrito pero no alcanzó a leer.

— _Está envuelto con rayos de seguridad. Cuidado._

Sakura sacó una pequeña lata y rocío el frente para poder hacer los rayos visibles. Al ser pequeña pasó a través de ellos sin problema alguno. Con un cortador especial hizo un hueco al cristal. —Lo tengo. —dijo satisfactoriamente mientras estiraba la mano para tocarlo. Lo que ella no sabía era que acababa de activar una alarma silenciosa al retirar el chip. —Bueno esto fue pan comido.

— _Buena chica, ahora sólo tienes que salir._ —la felicitó.

—Me temo que eso no te pertenece ¿Mami no te enseñó a no tocar cosas que no son tuyas? —Un tipo salió de la nada entre la oscuridad. Vestía una camisa azul sin mangas, un pantalón color negro con botas y guantes cafés. Ocultaba su rostro detrás de una máscara artesanal de gato.

Sakura estaba en shock. —¿C-cómo?

—Así que tenemos un terrible sistema de seguridad ¿eh? —se rió antipáticamente— Niña desde que quitaste el primer tornillo de esa ventanilla te descubrí. Ahora devuelve eso y quizás te dejé quedarte con vida. — lentamente se fue acercando hasta llegar a ella. —No tienes ni idea de con quién te acabas de meter.

 _—_ _¿Sakura-chan que sucede?_

—Un contratiempo. —dijo seriamente mientras metía el chip en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. —¿Sabes que me enseñó mi mami? —Sin perder tiempo lo derribó ágilmente con los pies. —Darles en el culo a tipos como tú.

El sujeto no se inmutó ante lo que acababa de pasar. Se agarró la cabeza con una mano. —Y yo que no quería gastar energía esta noche. —dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza con su mano aún en ella como si estuviera desaprobando algo. Se levantó de un saltó. —Okay, ahora sí estoy listo. —Sakura estaba confundida ante su comportamiento. —Vas a lamentar eso. —Aprovechando la confusión le dio un golpe en el cuello que hizo que se tambaleara hacia atrás.

—Eres un pendejo—dijo mientras se sobaba.

—Gracias, eso es dulce. Nos acabamos de conocer y ya estás diciendo cosas lindas de mí. —Juntos sus dos manos mientras hacía una pose ridícula en la que levantaba uno de sus pies y sacudía su cuerpo como gusano. Sakura tomó de su cinturón 2 bombas de humo y aprovechó para escapar por la ventanilla. El sujeto comenzó a toser incontrolablemente. —Tenemos a una intrusa. Yo me encargo. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sakura ya se encontraba en el techo corriendo. —Naruto ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de las alarmas silenciosas? Casi me rompen el cuello ahí.

— _Mi sistema no lo detectó, lo siento mucho Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien?_

—Sobreviviré. —Estaba a punto de saltar hacia otro edificio cuando lo vio que el mismo sujeto estaba ahí. —Ay por favor, dame un descanso kami-sama.

—Mala chica. Ni siquiera me pediste mi número. —el sujeto estaba cruzado de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pronto los dos se vieron envueltos en una pelea de taijutsu, el sujeto estaba muy bien entrenado, esquivaba sus ataques con agilidad mientras que ella esquivaba los suyos con dificultad, algunos ni siquiera los lograba esquivar. Duraron batallando durante lo que se sintió horas para Sakura.

—Esto ya me aburrió. —la agarró del cuello y la levantó del piso. —Es una lástima que te tenga que matar, eres muy hermosa. —dijo acercándose a su rostro loq eu aprovechó Sakura para darle un cabezazo que no vio venir y lo dejó en el suelo mientras ella se recuperaba y metía aire en sus pulmones. Lanzó unos shurikens para inmovilizarlo en el suelo.

Se acercó a él y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. —Quiero ver quién fue el bastardo que casi me mata. —Le quitó la máscara y cuando estaba a punto de verle el rostro todo pasó de manera rápida, ahora él se encontraba sujetándola por la espalda.

—Eres una chica ruda, me gusta. ¿También eres traviesa? —le dijo al oído de forma seductora mientras tocaba con su mano libre su trasero de forma lenta.

—No tienes ni idea. —con un movimiento ágil le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder. Lo volteó a ver y vio cómo se agachaba a sobarse mientras decía "auch auch auch". —¿Por qué siempre me tocan imbéciles? — se preguntó a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

—A nadie le gustaría estar con alguien con una frente como la tuya. — respondió por ella, abrió los ojos y por fin pudo conocer el rostro del enmascarado, ahí estaba en frente de ella mirándola a los ojos. Ojos negros, negro como la noche. Cabello despeinado con flequillo que cubría su frente.

¿Era real? ¿Acaso había muerto? Porque Sasuske Uchiha se encontraba justo enfrente de sus ojos. Habrán pasado unos años pero reconocería a Sasuke en cualquier lado en cualquier momento.

—S-s-sasuke-kun. — Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos tratando de digerir lo que veían.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —todo rastró de juego se quitó de su voz, ahora era él quien estaba confundido.

—Sasuke-kun, estás vivo. —Seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

— _Sakura-chan ¿qué estás diciendo?_ —Naruto que había estado escuchando como peleaban desde la camioneta no podía creer lo que decía Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun estás vivo. —lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos.

El sonido de una alarma y fuertes pisadas de varias personas se escuchaban. Sasuke estaba mirando la puerta que se encontraba en el techo. —Golpéame. —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No! Yo necesitó saber dónde estabas.— no entendía que sucedía.

—Golpéame en la cara y huye. Huye antes de que ellos te encuentren aquí. No sé quién eres ni cómo es que sabes mi nombre pero sí sé que si te quedas aquí morirás.

Sakura salió de su shock e hizo lo que le pidió, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo que lo hizo encogerse. —Lo siento Sasuke-kun. — Y corrió de techo en techo hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Tenía demasiadas preguntas pero podían esperar, no podría hacerlas si estaba muerta, todavía no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera vivo. —Naruto ten la camioneta encendida, ya casi llego. —Saltó de los edificios al estilo parkour hasta llegar a la camioneta, entro y azotó la puerta. —Arranca Naruto ¡Arranca! —Le gritó al ver que no se movía.

—¿Me vas a decir que carajos sucede? —empezó a conducir a máxima velocidad.

—Está vivo Naruto. Sasuke-kun está vivo. —Las lágrimas caían de su rostro mientras Naruto la veía con los ojos abierto por lo que acaba de decir.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, estaba Sasuke en el techo de Akatsuki mirando la ciudad analizando lo que acababa de pasar.

—Dime otra vez ¿cómo es posible que una chica te golpeará? —dijo una voz detrás de su espalda.

—Ella es bastante buena. —respondió sin voltear.

—Escapó con el chip ¿Cómo dejaste que eso sucediera? — la voz se escuchaba furiosa.

—No lo hizo. —alzó su mano y entre sus dedos tenía el chip. —Jamás fallo y lo sabes, no por nada soy el mejor. —seguía sin voltear.

—Buen chico. —la voz ahora se encontraba satisfecha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Si quieren conti déjenme un review jijiji


End file.
